My Chemical Romance SING fanciction
by mynamesalice
Summary: Based on the MCR music video SING  Directors Cut   Small one-shot.


**My Chemical Romance one-shot. Based on SING (Directors Cut) Music video.**

We piled into the Trans-am. Everyone was silent. I gripped the steering wheel as though it was Korses neck, how could that bastard take Missile? She was such a lovable child. My knuckles had turned white.  
"Where are we going?" My dear brother asked.  
"We are going to BL/ind to get Missile back."  
Silence filled the Trans-am, each one of us knew we may not make it out of BL/ind alive but we had to try. For Missile.  
I drove at about 70mph. We had to get there soon, who knew what Korse might of done with Missile. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I smirked as I thought of killing Korse like that. We passed a huge billboard "BL/ind. Everything is perfect" I heard Jet sigh. The silence was deafening.  
"How're we getting past the barriers Poison?" Ghoul asked quietly.  
"Fucking wait and see."  
The barriers where looming closer. I put my foot down. Kobra gasped looked at his feet, poor baby brother, he hated anything to do with death. That was the only downside to being a killjoy. The killing. Scarecrows shot at the Trams-am from the barrier. I put my foot down even more. We where going about 90mph now.  
CRASH. We'd smashed through the clean white barrier. Kobra winced at the sound of crunching bones under the tires. I felt sorry for him. Jet made an odd noise, more of a snivel than anything.  
"I guess that's how then" Ghoul said jokingly. Silence answered his stupid remark and he looked out the window of the scruffy Trans-am. I stopped the Trans-am and sat there, white knuckles attached to the steering wheel glaring at the huge white building that was ahead.  
"Right Killjoys." I broke the silence shakily. "Lets kill some Dracs."  
Kobra let out a small cry. "We're not going to survive Poison. There's way to many Dracs and Scarecrows in there."  
"Keep you boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to little brother. We're getting Missile if it fucking kills us." I flicked on a video call to Doctor D. "Death defying. Poison calling. We need backup. Come in half an hour, no more, no less. Been a pleasure serving with you Doc. Killjoys, out."  
We sat there for a moment in deafening silence. Jet shuffled and Ghoul kissed his beloved pictures of his wife and twins. "Daddy will always love you." He kissed each picture and when he looked up at me I saw a small tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Ghoul but we need you."  
He nodded and got out the Trans-am. Kobra, Jet and myself followed suit. It was raining. We didn't care. All we had to do was shoot every Drac or scarecrow that moved and get Missile. Simple enough. I had my hand on my ran guy as we approached the huge glass doors and white washed walls. "This is it" I whispered to everyone. Dracs shot at us. The rain made everything blurry but we knew they were Dracs. Who else wore completely white? Not the killjoys that's for sure. Ray gun beams shot in every direction. I looked over at Ghoul. He was showing no mercy at all, I was glad we had him on our side. We needed him.  
Jet was at the far left, shooting any Drac that shot at him. Kobra was next to him shooting in all directions, hitting plenty of Dracs. "Well done little brother." I shouted to him. He simply gave me the thumbs up and carried on shooting.

We'd finally got inside. Jets fro was sticking to his face and his eye-patch was covered in rain drops. He wiped his hair off his face and pulled it behind his ear, like he always did. Ghoul went in first and shot both Dracs straight in the head, they hadn't even had chance to react. I saw Missile. She beamed at me and I ran. She hugged me with such force. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear over and over.  
"Poison! Come on! They've sounded the alarm the bastards!" Kobra shouted to me. Grace looked up at me, "Follow me." She ordered.  
She took us down a long abandoned corridor, all along the walls on both sides where 'exterminate' posters with our faces on. Huge red crosses through our faces. BL/ind where looking for us. Searching. Trying to destroy us so we where no longer a threat. Missile lead us down the corridor for some time. The alarms were still raging on, 'INTRUDER' 'KILLJOYS DETECTED' shouted every now and again. It was irritating.  
We were now at the end of the corridor and Missile stopped dead in her tracks. "They knew I'd take you down here, oh god, what have I done." Jet hugged her and wiped her tears away. I looked around the corner to be greeted with a beam from a Dracs ray gun. It missed me by an inch. "Those fuckers." I cursed.  
"Killjoys." I ordered. "Jet, Doctor D should be outside soon, will you do the honours of taking yourself and Missile to Doc and getting out of here?"  
Jet nodded. It's all he could do. I'd chosen him to do a pretty big part of the mission. He seemed shocked. He held Missiles hand and stood up.  
"Kobra, little bro, you stay with me yeah? Shoot everyone in white, okay?" Again, just a nod. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. I pulled him into an embrace and he whimpered.  
"Ghoul, I can't do this without you, dude. It's your choice whether or not you stay and fight or go with Jet and Missile, but I do really need you out there with me and Kobra, buddy."  
"Die with your mask on if you've got to." He answered. I looked him in the eye and saw that oh so normal Ghoul smirk. He wanted to do this.  
"Killjoys! It's been a pleasure serving with you all these years. I love you all." I put my hand out in front of me and Kobra put his hand on top, Ghoul and Jet followed. So did Missile.

Ghoul went out first and shot every Drac he saw. Then I went out and helped clear a path for Jet. Kobra followed and we were back to back shooting every Drac and scarecrow we saw.  
Jet ran, yet he still got caught up in the shooting. Missile knelt down and put her hands over her ears. We battled with the Dracs for what felt like forever.  
Korse. He'd appeared out of fucking know where. A Drac came up behind me and I pulled its mask off without even thinking, it looked so human. Me and Kobra got back to back again and started shooting and shooting. Ghoul and Jet were running around us trying to kill off a many Dracs as possible. We all separated. I got caught off guard and Korse had me at gun point against a white washed wall. "Shit." I looked him in the eye. He smirked. I knew what was coming. He pushed his ray gun into the bone under my chin and tilted his bald head to the side a little, still smirking. I felt the hot searing beam from the ray gun pierce my skin. I heard Missile screaming. Darkness. I could hear everything around me, why couldn't I see anything? My face was burning.  
"POISON! OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKER! THAT'S MY FUCKING BROTHER!" I heard Kobra yelling at the top of his lungs. "PARTY POISON WAKE THE FUCK UP! KORSE YOU BASTARD!" He shouted over and over then I couldn't hear his voice any longer. I heard something hit the floor, it sounded like a body. "Oh no, Kobra's gone and it's my fault. My poor baby brother." I thought. I needed to see, I needed to be able to move. I could only hear. How had I not died? Where were Jet, Ghoul and Missile? Was I dreaming? So many unanswered questions span round in my head.  
"MISSILE! MISSILE COME HERE!" Jet, he was shouting now too. "GHOUL! YOU TOO, COME ON! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" From what I could hear they were out numbered.  
"SAVE YOURSELF! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" Ghoul yelled to Jet and Missile. I heard the glass doors shut and Jets muffled voice, Ghoul had locked himself in. "GO!" He shouted to Jet.  
I wanted to help. I couldn't move at all. My face was hurting so much now, the pain was slowly moving through my body.  
"Time to die mother fuckers." Ghoul was always so bold. I loved my best friend and wanted to help him so much. "You can do it Ghoul." I thought.  
"OUCH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ghouls voice was quiet over all the ray gun beams, he was being shot at so much. I needed to help him.

Silence. I could only pray that Jet and Missile had gotten away. I could only pray that Doctor Death defying and Show Pony had got here on time. I could only pray that everything would be all right. But right now, I didn't know anything. All I knew was that the Fabulous Killjoys had lost three amazing members. Myself, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul. I could only hope that Jet Star and Missile Kid had gotten away safely.


End file.
